


Different Anti

by Vegorott



Series: Danti One-Shots [14]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 'why am i dating you' comment, Anti starts to act differently, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: "Why am I dating you again?"A simple phrase makes Anti change himself. Dressing differently. Speaking differently. Acting differently. And all of it is slowly breaking Dark's heart.





	Different Anti

**Author's Note:**

> A user on Tumblr asked for a story with Anti taking the phrase 'Why am I dating you again?' seriously.

“And we’re off! Yee-haw!” Anto shouted as he sat on Chase’s shoulders, pointing forward and gently kicking his legs against Chase. 

“Whoo!” Chase shouted as well and took off. 

“Cheater!” Wilford called before taking off as well, JJ clinging to his back for dear life. 

“Not my fault you weren’t paying attention!” Anti laughed, cheering loudly and holding his arms up. 

“Hold on, Jamesy.” Wilford said and JJ’s eyes went wide before clenching them shut as Wilford started to run faster. 

“He’s catching up!” Anti said to Chase.

“I’m going, I’m going!” Chase’s grip on Anti’s legs tightened as he tried to speed up. 

“Turn! Turn! Tur-Dark!” Anti yelled as Chase rounded the hallway corner and they crashed into Dark, sending all three of them falling to the ground. 

“Oh shit!” Wilford cursed as he tripped on the pile and added himself and JJ to it. 

“Are you okay?” Dark asked Anti.

“Yeah.” Anti nodded his head. 

“Good. Now, what are you four doing!?” Dark snapped. 

“Nothing!” Anti, Wilford, and Chase all said while JJ signed the word. 

“Chase.” Dark said with a hard stare at Chase.

“Anti wanted to do piggyback racing!” Chase tattled. 

“Dude!” Anti yelled. 

“I’m sorry! Your boyfriend’s scary!” Chase protested. 

“Why are you piggyback racing in the house?” Dark asked Anti. 

“It’s cold outside.” Anti mumbled. 

“Remind me why I’m dating you again?” Dark said with a light chuckle, not seeing Anti’s face drop at the comment. 

“I feel like JJ asks the same thing every day.” Wilford laughed, giving JJ a pat on the back and earning an eye roll and then a smirk. 

“ _ Your. Bed-room. Two-of-us. Go-to. Now. _ ” JJ signed, silently squealing when Wilford scrambled to his feet and picked him up, jogging out of the hall and to his room. 

“I’m gonna go see what Marvin’s up to.” Chase said, getting up and leaving as well. 

“I’m going to go to the library, do you wish to join?” Dark asked as he stood, fixing his tie and blazer. “Anti?” He scrunched his brows in concern when he saw Anti still on the ground staring at it. “Anti, are you okay?” 

“Huh? Uh...yeah. Sorry.” Anti cleared his throat and took Dark’s offered hand to help him get to his feet. 

“Are you sure?” Dark asked.

“Yeah. I just zoned out.” Anti gave Dark a weak smile. “I’m actually going to go to my room.” He said before glitching away. 

_ x~x~x _

“Has anyone seen Anti today?” Dark asked when he went into the living room, seeing the other Septiceyes and Ipliers chilling and chatting. 

“We thought he was with you.” Marvin said. 

“I haven’t seen him all day.” Dark said. 

“He’s not sick or he’s come to me or Edward.” Henrik said. 

“Hello, everyone.” Anti greeted as he entered the room and everyone reacted differently with shock. Anti’s usual black shirt and black, ripped, skinny jeans were replaced with a plain red t-shirt and khakis, his hair that was always messy was combed back and his gauges were out. 

“Anti?” Dark watched with wide eyes as Anti calmly strolled over to one of the couches and sat down, back straight and legs together. 

“How is everyone today?” Anti asked, waiting for a response but getting none. 

“Okay, what the actual fuck?” Bing finally broke the silence. 

“Bing, manners.” Google said under his breath. 

“I know, but-”

“This is none of our concern.”

“But-”

“Bing.” Bing just huffed and crossed his arms in a pout. 

“Anti...are you okay?” Chase asked. 

“I’m perfectly fine, how are you?” Anti looked at Chase and slightly tilted his head. 

“Ant?” Robbie moved from his spot to sit next to Anti. “You’re acting funny.”  He said, giving Anti a light poke on the arm. 

“Like I said, I’m fine.” Anti stated. Robbie just slouched and rested his forehead on Anti’s shoulder. 

“Anti, what-”

“Dark, wait.” Wilford got up and took Dark’s arm, leading him out of the living room. 

“Why are you pulling me aside? I should be out there and helping my boyfriend.” Dark said in a harsh whisper. 

“I have a feeling I know what’s wrong with him.” Wilford said. “Remember what happened yesterday after the piggyback race?” Dark just looked at Wilford with confusion. “You said ‘Why am I dating you’, I think Anti took that to heart.” 

“But I was joking. I know I don’t do that often but I was.” Dark said. 

“Anti probably knows that but something in his head is making him cling to those words in a way that he shouldn’t. The mind is a weird thing, trust me, I know and I also know Anti. I bet he’ll be back to normal by tomorrow.” Wilford said. 

“Are you sure?” Dark asked.

“Positive.” 

But Wilford was wrong. 

Anti wasn’t back to normal the next day.

Or the next. 

Or the next.

After a full week of Anti not being himself, Dark started to break. He never realized how much he loved Anti’s hyperactivity. His crude words and jokes. His loudness and bluntness. Dark missed Anti crawling on his lap for no reason, whining when he didn’t get what he wanted, turning almost anything Dark said into an innuendo. Dark could also feel the energy of the house dying. No one could think of anything crazy or fun to do like Anti could. No one was brave enough to do something like that without Anti either joining or encouraging them. 

Dark missed Anti.

Dark wanted him back. 

“Hello, Da-” Anti’s greeting was cut off by Dark grabbing his head and pulling him in for a kiss. Dark tried to make the kiss more but Anti just stood there. He parted and held Anti’s face. 

“I want my Anti back.” Dark said. 

“What?” Anti asked.

“I want  _ my  _ Anti back. I want my loud, crude and blunt Anti back. I want my whining for attention and making a show of everything Anti back. I want my happy, carefree, silly Anti back. I want the Anti I love back.” Dark’s voice cracked at his last statement. Anti’s eyes went wide and he stiffened. Dark has never said that he loved him before. 

“You...love me?” Anti said in a soft voice. 

“Yes! I love you! I love you with all of my heart and I want you back!” Dark moved his hands down to Anti’s shoulders. “When I made that comment last week, I never dreamed that you would take it seriously. I would never mean that. I know why I’m dating you. I’m dating you because I love everything about you. Your humor, your wit, your voice, your laugh, your everything. I’m so sorry that I hurt you. I would never do that on purpose, I’d do anything to keep you safe and happy and it’s killing me to see you act differently than I know you are.” 

“Darky?” Anti’s use of his nickname made Dark’s chest warm up. “Darky!” Anti lunged forward and kissed Dark, wrapping his arms around his neck. “I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry!” He started to cry. “I just wanted you to be happy. I thought I was making your life hard and I thought acting differently would make things better. I wanted you to be happy.” 

“Anti...” Dark hugged Anti, feeling him sob against his chest. “I am happy. I am always happy when I’m with you. 

“I’m sorry...I’m sorry.” Anti whispered. 

“Don’t be. It’s going to be okay. It’s all going to be okay.” Dark loosened his grip when he felt Anti gently pushed away on his chest. Anti looked up at him and smiled before pressing up on his toes to kiss Dark again. 

“Thank you, Darky.” Anti said, leaning into Dark’s palm when he placed his hand on his cheek.

“You never need to change yourself, okay? Not for me, not for the others, not for anyone. We all care and love you for who you are.” Dark said, using his thumb to wipe away a tear. Anti took his hands and placed it on top of Dark’s. 

“Thank you.” Anti whispered and gave Dark one more kiss. 


End file.
